Eclipse Jacob Black POV
by xTheEvilKittyx
Summary: A heart breaking scene for Jacob Black. In his point of view.


I stood at the edge of the meadow in the forest behind a gigantic tree. It was evening-time. I was in hearing-reach, seeing as I was not too far away. But I was still unnoticed.

There they both lay, next to each other on the grass. I felt like one of them knew my presence. The one I hated...

"Bella, it's been three days - That's all you asked for. Have you come to any conclusion yet? There's no rush at all. I mean if you want more..."

Bella cut him off by putting her finger on his frozen lips – lips that he's used on his prey. I shuddered.

"No no Edward. I don't need any more days. I've made my decision"

My heart started pounding like a drum at an unhealthy timing. What was the decision?

Bella stared into his dark black eyes – that were thirsty for blood.

Edward waited; his curious eyes remained focused on Bella.

Bella took a deep breath. A large-agreeing smile stretched across Bella's face – The one i always loved. But this one was not something I could enjoy. I hated it.

I winced.

He smiled a 'crooked smile' as Bella would say. The filthy leech hugged Bella showing too much passion.

Bella hugged back and then they kissed lightly and very quickly. I felt sick but stayed there... shaking.

"Bella honey, I'm very thrilled with your decision. Actually, Alice already told me. She couldn't stop jumping around this morning. Little but annoying." He laughed and I winced again.

"Anything to be with you." She paused and then emphasized the next word. "Forever."

There I stood, frozen but still warm.

Helpless.

Heartbroken.

My eyes raged with anger while I watched them kiss. Then before I did anything at all... Bella was lying on top of him – her head rested on his chest. They carried on kissing.  
I wanted to shriek. I shut my eyes closed as tight as possible – as if that would help. Then I felt moisture on my cheek. A tear.

I let out a slow, long and deep breath remembering to breathe. I shook like an uncontrollable earthquake. The type that could never end. Anger took over my body. It took over my mind. I forgot everything at that moment. Except to hate...

And then right then at that moment, I changed. I wasn't Jacob anymore – someone who I used to be proud to be.

I howled. It was a very long and edgy howl. A howl of pain. Of heartache.

Bella and the leech broke apart at the sudden noise.

Bella gasped, shocked. I didn't hear what she said but her lips mouthed "Jacob." Edward patted her hair – trying to comfort her. And then he held her close again. But Bella remained worried.

I ran at the edge of the forest – the outer circle of the meadow. I did one lap around the medium-sized circle. I didn't even look at them. I ran to the point I had transformed and kicked Jacob's footsteps that were deep in the dirt.

I ran so far without thinking. That's a good thing about being a werewolf. You don't have the same emotions as you do when you're a human.

Then I saw Sam catching up with me.

I tried to keep my mind clear.  
Sam: _Jacob! Jacob, wait up!_

I carried on running. Even faster.

Sam:_ What's wrong?_

Me:_ Nothing. Just leave me alone._

But even in my wolf form, all that was in my head was: _Bella, Bella & Bella. _And I knew he could hear that name being mentioned.

Sam: _I'll talk to you later then. Don't go too far and come back home soon. Billy will be waiting._

Then Sam turned around and ran back. I turned around and the whole pack was there, watching me. I looked back to where I was going. I could feel their eyes on me. As I disappeared.

I found a dark corner in the forest – somewhere not many went. I got there and lied down. After I had calmed down a bit, I decided to change back into my human form.

I felt better. Much better.

My brain that had snapped in half earlier on in the evening from anger, was working again.

And suddenly it hit me. The solution.

_**I loved Bella. But I have to give her up. She doesn't belong to me. No matter how much I may not want to agree, she will always be his. I was always her friend and continue to be. She loved me but nowhere as much and as passionately as she loved Him. **_

_**Bella was not my imprint. My imprint will come one day. I have to wait for the one who will be my soul mate. My true soul mate. And until then I will wait.**_

_**The blood-sucker wouldn't hurt Bella **_I told myself again and again. _**The day he hurts her – the day he will **__**die**__**.**_

I turned back into a wolf and disappeared into the night.


End file.
